love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Meta07/Rating the difficulty (to sing) on a few Love Live songs
Greetings everybody, I'm a new user here. I've asked two users on chat (MirageFire and KotoriMinami) before making this blog post just to make sure, but still, if I'm doing anything inappropriate then please tell me. ._. I have a small hobby of singing along to songs and rate their difficulty based on my own rating scheme, so I reckoned I would do a list of Love Live songs I have rated. I'll post more once my voice recover (I'm pretty ill right now) and I sing and rate some more. Rating Scheme So first, let me introduce my difficulty-rating scheme. I admit, I'm a lonely autistic (ok, not literally, medically autistic, but still... ._.) girl who had so much free time so I enjoyed singing along to a Japanese song with lyrics and give a rating based on how hard it was FOR ME to sing. I rate songs on a 1 to 10 scale, for a total of 19 levels (counting half scores): *1 - 3 bands: Songs in these bands are easy to sing *4 - 5 bands: Songs in these bands are medium *6 - 7 bands: Songs in these bands are those I find difficult, but still possible to sing when I pay attention to them *8 band: I had to use all my power and skills to be able to sing these songs, it's just that hard! But still, they were possible. *9 - 10 bands: Songs in these bands are those I simply failed to sing, and many of them horrified me from first listen! Also, for difficult songs, I've also made tags on how they are difficult, because some types of songs can be very difficult for one and less for another: *'Non-Stop:' These songs are not quite difficult in itself, but they are REALLY TIRING to sing, because you will seldom get a chance to rest and your voice may easily get exhausted! You'll often see this in the 6-7 bands song. *'Panic:' Strong and fast beats make these songs seem faster than they really are, and may make you easily lose your mind. This tag will usually in songs from 7 and above. *'Tricky:' Well, these songs are... tricky. Pretty hard to really define this. :/ *'Speedy:' What can I say? Prepare to move your mouth like a motor,... a MELODIC motor! This tag can usually be seen in songs from 8 stars and up. *'Chaotic:' This tag is for songs where I just don't know what's going on anymore... that being said, be prepared to see this tag combined with some of the previous tags, and this will most likely only appear in songs from 9 and above! So, here are the rating for some of the songs in my Love Live! collection: 3.5 stars Yuujou no Change As far as Love Live songs go, 3.5 stars is pretty much at the bottom. This is one of the oldest, and easiest songs from Love Live. Ok, it's not your typical sad slow easy ballad song, but it's still quite easy to sing along nonetheless, pretty relaxing. Datte Datte Aa Mujou This song is very exotic, and seems to be a favorite amongst many members here. To me, it kinda sounds like a theme song to a Chinese kung fu movie XD, but in an awesome way. But nevertheless, it's actually quite sad, slow and low, so if you remember its melody, you'd have no difficulties singing at all. I've excluded the talking part for this rating, but that part is also very easy compared to a typical talk-inside-song part in Japanese songs, so again, if you know how to talk inside a song, you would have no difficulties doing that part at all. 4 stars Snow Halation One of the best songs in all of Love Live in my opinion. There's much more to say about this song's epicness than its difficulty, though. So, difficulty-wise, I guess it's just kinda... normal? Oh, Love & Peace! One of the songs used in the final episode of Love Live and one of the very epic "light march" songs. Again, like Snow Halation there's a lot more to say about its greatness than its difficulty. Unbalanced Love Another one of my favorite songs. This one is the hardest of the 4-star songs, but still, it's only 4 stars. It's really great, but quite sad too though. 4.5 stars Private Wars A very addictive from the rival group A-RISE. Pretty normal in terms of difficulty. The only slightly tricky part that drove this up to 4.5 stars was the pre-chorus ("Kodoku no setsunasa..."), which was slightly speedy. Happy Maker! The very final song (and scene) in the anime. A happy and upbeat light march song, but still comfortable to sing. Sweet & Sweet Holiday A sweet and girly song to relax. Not the easiest to sing though, but definitely not hard. 5 stars KiRa-KiRa Sensation The climax of the anime. I kinda hoped they would go with something more epic in terms of difficulty for the anime's climax, lol, but this song certainly was climactic in terms of feelings. This song maybe hard for beginners though, it has many slightly tricky parts, but not enough to earn a "Tricky" tag. Pure Girls Project This song didn't capture me at first, but after a while I think it's very cute and epic in its own way. ^^ Difficulty-wise, it's not very hard, but you do have to be careful or you'll mess up. Donna Toki mo Zutto The ending of the second season of the anime. A quite beautiful and relaxing song in my opinion. Difficulty-wise you should be careful with the bridge (the part after the second chorus). The other parts are pretty average. Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan Another song which I wasn't sure where to put (I'm just not good at doing this with songs that are kinda average...). I decided to put it here because the switch from a chorus to the "Chikadzuita ashioto..." part caught me off-guard many times. 5.5 stars Koi no Signal Rin Rin Rin! One of Rin's "character songs". To be honest, this one sounds like a song for kindergarten kids in terms of mood, lol. XD But still, that's why it's so cute... and you know how "songs that sound like they're for kindergarten kids" are in Japan... ._. This one is actually not so bad in terms of difficulty. START:DASH!! The climax of the anime's first season. One of the most epic songs in my opinion, especially considering the context in which it was sung in Episode 12. Anyway, the reason why it's in the 5.5 group is because some parts were non-stop-ish because many members were singing next-to-next with each other. Beat in Angel A really awesome dance song to hype your day up without being aggressive or dubstep-ish. Difficulty-wise, it went to 5.5 stars mainly because there are some parts where you'd expect a pause but it isn't there. Plus, the pre-choruses can become a bit tiring if you sing solo. 6 stars Mermaid Festa Vol. 2 ~Passionate~ (Type: Panic) This is where things start to get difficult and I start giving out difficulty tags. This song starts out slow and charming, but gets strong and panicking very fast. ._. Still not that bad though if you are careful. Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki (Type: Non-Stop) The opening of the second season of the anime. This is one of the few songs that have an "eargasm" part for me ("Fui ni mita sora". I just feel so goooood when listening to that). This song is pretty fast, but your main concern should be finding where to take a break. That being said, this will be very tiring to sing, but its between-lines break are longer than the harder "Non-Stop" songs, so you can take breaks if you don't try to sing it perfectly. Also, if you decide to sing the still-possible words from the secondary voices (put in parentheses in the lyrics) it'll become a bit harder. That's why I fluctuated between 6 and 6.5 stars for this, but then settled for 6 stars. 6.5 stars Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru The ending of the anime's first season. Not sure why (maybe it was the constant high notes) but I found this quite tiring to sing. Shouldn't be too hard otherwise, though. WILD STARS (Type: Tricky) I've always thought Wild Stars was a really cool song. Difficulty-wise, the song is not very speedy, but there are a lot of words that would just pass by before you notice it if you are not careful, or if it's your first time trying to sing along, so I gave it the Tricky tag. Natsuiro Egao de 1, 2, Jump! (Type: Non-Stop) This song sounded pretty intimidating at first (difficulty-wise), but after trying to sing it I found out that it was actually quite uniformatic, so it's actually not that hard if you are used to fast songs, just be careful. 7 stars Jun'ai Lens (Type: Speedy) One of Nozomi's, my favorite member of Muse, "character songs". I've always found her voice to be quite... off-character in this song :S, but it's nice nonetheless. Anyway, difficulty-wise, this one is like the previous song: It sounded really intimidating at first, but then I found out that it was pretty uniformatic. However, the difference is that this one IS hard and is indeed faster, just not as hard as I first thought. Soldier Game (Type: Tricky) Now this song was really stylish! :) ...And tricky. You have to be really careful or else you'll go off-tone, and possibly off-rhythm, because the beats and pitch patterns are just unusual. Luckily, it's not too fast, though. Spicaterrible (Type: Non-Stop) Kotori's main "character song", being the main song in her solo live CD. Surprisingly, and perhaps somewhat off-character for Kotori, this song is quite aggressive, passionate and fast. Prepare to tire your voice a lot with this song, and you need to have good pitch control if you want to make it to the end (though I'm pretty good myself so I usually don't complain about that). In particular, the "Mada minu yume ga samenu you ni to obieteru" and similar parts will require both: speed and pitch control. Oh, and if you want some extra challenge, you can try the talking part. 7.5 stars Bokura wa Ima no Naka de (Type: Non-Stop) Well, I think you all know this song. After all, this is the opening for the first season of the anime and one of the climax songs for its second season. Anyway, this song was quite upbeat, and it's a major factor to its difficulty. But the bigger factor was how the singers basically connect one another's lines in the chorus, making the chorus (and especially the "bridge" and last chorus in the full version) a pain to sing because it became a fast non-stop stream. Mermaid Festa Vol. 1 (Type: Speedy) Another one of my favorite songs. Difficulty-wise, it has a deadly syllable speed for its tempo! :S And it's really melodic, too! Thus, you have to sing really fast and know what you're doing, but the fortunate part is that the mood of the song will make you calm and focused. Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku (Type: Panic) This one is a reversal of the previous one difficulty-wise. It's not too fast in reality, but I dare say it's the most panic-inducing song in my whole collection! :S After all, all that "ZURUI!!! ZURUI!!! ZURUI!!! KOTO WA!!!" didn't leave me sane and focused for long. Daring!! (Type: Non-Stop) One of Maki's "character songs", which has officially became the hardest one in my "character songs" collection though I thought that Junai Lens was the hardest at first. This one didn't sound so bad at first, but when I tried to sing it there was hardly any place where Maki would pause! :S Plus, it can get tricky sometimes too with many half-skipped syllables ("Hekotarenai de tsumannai" was like "Hektrnai de tsumannai!") 8 stars Listen to my Heart!! (Type: Speedy) I rated this one a whopping 8 stars mainly because of the really speedy chorus(es) ("Kyou kyou wa Nikko Niko de Daikoufun no kokoro Rin Rin! Hanabanashii konna mission! Otodokemasu!"), the other parts were pretty normal. Not saying they are easy, though. No Brand Girls (Type: Non-Stop) This one was one of my favorite songs, but all the "HAI HAI HAI!" tired me to death! >< Then, the "ISSHIN ICCHOU!" and "ZENSHIN ZENREI!" also contributed to its difficulty. And THEN, it's another one of those songs where you just can't get a rest when you want to. And you'll want to a lot with this song. 8.5 stars Trouble Busters (Type: Chaotic) Difficulty-wise, this song wasn't impossible. It was just terribly, terribly messed up. First off, I meant "messed up" literally. The pitches are everywhere, the beat is unsystematic. You probably won't be able to sing much the first time you attempt it... everything just sounds kinda weird! Alright, now for the hard parts. Like I said, everything is just sort of strange and difficult, but here are a few parts that stand out.: *The "NeverEver iranai" and similar movements. Very sudden and fast, if short. *The "Waratte wasurete waratte..." part. That's one of the main reasons this song got a 8.5 stars rating! The reason why I didn't push this up to 9 is that I think I can still nail this with some practice, it's not impossible for me. 9 stars Cutie Panther (Type: Tricky) My favorite dance/techno song in Love Live! Difficulty-wise, I rated this 9 stars because I failed at two parts: *The "Doko ni iru no? Muri yo muri yo..." whispery parts. No matter what I do I just couldn't get the right notes! >.< *The "Nando mo iwaseru tsumori na no?" and similar bursts. Just way too fast for me to keep up. :| After school NAVIGATORS (Type: Tricky/Speedy) This song is a strange mix of metal, dubstep and the "classic" cute idol style you'd expect from Love Live! Ok, I added this song without actually singing it. But I always know it when something is going to be rated 9 - 10 stars. Why? I know I just can't sing things like: "Mogumogunoatonodogakawaichau Tsurutsurushitaraodekotekatekadayo? Mofumofukonomamafuoebamofumofu Doushiyou doushiyou? Manzoku ne? Hai!" Plus, there are many more tricky parts in the song. The very first (also whispery) part for example. And then, there's also the "Amai~ amaku naRE~?..." part. And then, I also have to say that this song is REALLY fast in general. Still, just one particular impossible (for me) part isn't enough to push this up to 9.5 stars. 9.5 stars Wonderful Rush (Type: Chaotic) THIS! This was a nightmare! >.< In my opinion, this must be the hardest song in all of Love Live! (Though still an awesome one) *First off, the "Mirai~ tsukamaete..." rap. Way too fast! :S *Second, the "Daijida yo? (NAN DAKKE?) Chiisana doryoku (SOU DATTA!) ..." part. Now that's why I gave it the "Chaotic" tag! :S *Thirdly, Maki's "WOOOOOOOOOONNNN~DERFUL!". I normally don't complain about high notes because I can go pretty high myself but holy... *Finally, the song was quite panic-inducing overall, save for the chorus(es). So, that's it for now. Those are all the songs I have rated with my difficulty scale. Thank you for reading, and thank you very much for letting me put this up! :) Edits History EDIT 1: Added After school NAVIGATORS. EDIT 2: Added Datte Datte Aa Mujou EDIT 3: Added Beat in Angel and Spicaterrible. I've fully recovered! EDIT 4: Added Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki and Donna Toki mo Zutto. EDIT 5: Added Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan and Trouble Busters Category:Blog posts